Meet Again In The Next Life
by Jinxeshisu
Summary: What happens when the love you have with someone isn't strong enough to stop them from fading? Short story. YouXAxel


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED!!!_

_INFO: This takes place after Roxas left. Axiom, the silver haired and blood red eyed young "nobody", decides to cheer up the guy she has fallen for by searching for Roxas. Her search ends up leading her to a dead end, quite literally._

"Axel. C'mon now. Cheer up. It'll be okay." Axiom placed her arm around the gorgeous red head she was so fond of.

"But it's hard, Axiom. It's really hard to grasp that he really left." He looked away from her blood red gaze. She sighed and stood up, causing him to look at her.

"That settles it then. You leave me with no choice Axel." She said, slipping her jacket on and zipping it up.

"No choice? What are you talking about Axiom?" He asked her. She turned to face him and bent down to his level, moving his face so she could look into his eyes.

"I'm going to bring Roxas back, even if it kills me to do so. I can't stand to see you like this, Axel." She told him, wrapping her arms around to hug him.

"Axiom..."

"Don't even try Axel. I've made up my mind. I'm not coming back without Roxas." She smiled and flipped her hood over her head, her face hiding in the darkness. She raised her hand, summoning a portal.

"Axiom!! Wait!!" He spoke too late. She had entered the portal and disappeared. "I don't want you to go." He whispered, laying back on his bed.

Axiom went from place to place, searching for Roxas but wasn't having much luck.

"Where are you?" She asked, jumping from place to place. She was getting annoyed and wasn't going to return until she had Roxas with her. She stopped at a beach, admiring the ocean when it suddenly got dark and she turned around to find them. The Heartless.

"Oh great. Just what I need to make my day." She growled, summoning her twin blades. She fought them for a while until too many started appearing. That was her cue to leave and with that, she summoned a portal and vanished.

It had been a month since he had seen her and Axel was getting worried. He was pacing back and forth in his room, waiting for her to walk through the door, with or without Roxas. Nothing happened though and that's when he knew he had to find her. He grabbed his coat, slipping it on and disappeared into his own portal. He searched frantically for Axiom, not having much luck. He arrived at an area that was shrouded in darkness and he could barely see. He walked through the area and as he did, he tripped over something and landed face first on the ground.

"Mmm.." A sound echoed in the darkness. Axel sat up and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He called out to the darkness.

"Ugh..." A painful sound echoed out and he used his fire to find the source of the sound. His eyes widened when he came upon something he never wanted to see.

It was her. Axiom. Only, she was fading.

"Axiom!!" He shouted, running over to her and lifting her up in his arms.

"A..Ax...el..." She stuttered. She had a faint smile on her face.

"Axiom... what happened? You're fading away..." He was worried. With her fading away, it only meant one thing. She was dying.

"I tried to find him. I really tried Axel. Then they attacked me and I couldn't get away so I fought them. I fought them all and then I got swarmed so I had to use my biggest attack. I put my whole body into the attack. I'm sorry I didn't bring him back. I wanted to see a smile on your face but I failed you." She was slowly fading.

"I tried to tell you before I didn't want you to go. I don't need Roxas. I need you! Don't you understand that I need you, Axiom?! I love you!" He told her, shaking. She smiled, placing her hand to his face and sat herself up.

"Oh Axel... I'm sorry... I really let you down." Tears started running down her face, how it was possible they were unsure but she was crying.

"You don't understand! You make me feel like I have a heart. Without you, I don't know what I'm going to do!" He shouted. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Axel... I love you... I'm sorry..." She told him, leaning up and kissing him. The kiss lasted until she finally faded away. Her last words echoed in his mind.

_"Let's meet again... in the next life.. where we'll be a somebody, yeah?"_


End file.
